


Where the Lycoris Blooms

by angstandcoffee (minatoarisatoast)



Series: Where the Lycoris Blooms [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, Red String of Fate, lycoris radiata, spoiler free, spoiler-free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minatoarisatoast/pseuds/angstandcoffee
Summary: Some things are just not meant to be.





	Where the Lycoris Blooms

Two boys meet.

 

Yusuke and Akira were destined to be soulmates, until one day the red string of fate was cut. Since then, Akira's dreamt of fields of lycoris flowers separating him from a nameless youth...and Yusuke's dreamt the same…

 

Lycoris radiata. They say it blooms along the path of someone you’ll never meet again.

 

Red strings, dangling with frayed ends over piles and piles of lycoris petals…

 

Sometimes he wakes up in a cold sweat, hand over his pounding heart. It beats, inching ever closer to heartbreak.

 

When Yusuke took the full brunt of an attack that should have killed Joker, crushing his ribs in the process, Joker ran to his side. As soon as his hands made contact with his friend's, he saw a flash of red and a vision of lycoris petals.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that. You shouldn’t sacrifice yourself for my well-being. I want you to be safe. I want you to be happy.”

 

“I don’t want you to hurt.”

 

That was when he first fell in love with his Fox.

 

When they first kiss, in the attic of Leblanc, it's like Joker's heart is being torn apart, and he smells flowers on Yusuke's breath. When he holds hands with him, the world spins and he sees his red string and Yusuke's, fluttering in the wind. When he closes his eyes and runs his fingers through his lover's hair, all he sees is hurt.

 

“Akira? What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

 

The air is thick with the humidity of summer. He can feel his heart beating, strong in his chest. It beats, inching ever closer to heartbreak.

 

“Lycoris radiata. They say it blooms along the path of someone you’ll never meet again.”

 

“...What?” Yusuke looks at him, puzzled. Confused. As if Akira is a riddle he has yet to solve.

 

Everything seems perfect, yet Fate is absolute. She watches, and weaves her red strings together into a tapestry of crimson. She discards the broken strings, letting them flutter to the ground; surrounded by a flurry of lycoris petals, red as blood.

 

When they break up, it's like the whole world is falling apart. As his Fox walks away, eyes dull, palms dry, he swears he can see them budding up along his path, breaking free of the dry soil.

 

Lycoris radiata. They say it blooms along the path of someone you’ll never meet again.

 

Fate is absolute. She is absolute, and she watches. And two broken strings flutter in the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Atlus won't let us date Yusuke, so I scrawl my revenge on the screen.


End file.
